


It's Normal!

by bigirlgiggles



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Shy, Tickling, i lvoe my son jared, self indulgent fluff, tickle fight, ticklish, ticklish!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigirlgiggles/pseuds/bigirlgiggles
Summary: Evan’s got his anxiety. Connor’s got his height. Jared’s got his laugh.





	It's Normal!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (I hate titling things) On the bright side I found my muse again! I’m so happy I cried! Two fics in two days?! Who would have guessed it lolol

It took forever for Connor to wrestle Jared down-it’s amazing how much of a fight he put up without actually hurting anyone- but he eventually had him pinned on his stomach.Jared decided it was in his best interest to blurt out something horribly sexual and accusing mid-Mario Kart race, throwing both Evan and Connor off and from the way his character had jerked, probably he threw himself off focus as well.

“Come on, asshole."Jared already had laughter bubbling in his voice, knowing what comes next after he loses the upper hand."I lost, let me up!Fair game!”

“Fair game my ass, Jared.”Evan rolled his eyes.”Connor and I never come in seventh and eighth but this time we did-”

“I didn’t even touch you two! Have you even considered that the both of you may suck and I’m the only one good at the game?”

“Nope."Connor panted slightly, holding his arms against his back."You put up less of a fight every time, Jared.”

“Your panting would beg to differ."Jared laughed at him, seeing Connor’s messy hair from the corner of his eye.Evan chuckled from his place on the couch, sliding off of it to help Connor pin Jared by sitting on his kicking legs.

"Great, now you’ve got him involved."Jared wiggled slightly, deciding on giving up after a moment.”Fine.You got me.Now what?”

“You made us lose the race!"Connor huffed, gently pressing down so he was holding Jared’s hands firmly.

"And pinning me down in a very uncomfortable position with my shoulders halfway out of their sockets isn’t enough for you?"Jared asked, resting his forehead against the floor.He grimaced as he felt the burn in his shoulders increases when he tried to relax.

"No-oh, sorry."Connor loosened his grip on Jared’s arms."Better?”

He nodded, wiggling slightly again.”Not the best, but I didn’t think you’d just let me go.”

“Now.Evan, what do we do with this cheater?"Connor turned to look at Evan, winking at him silently.Evan nodded, smiling as he lessened his weight on Jared’s legs."I don’t think we can play with this asshole anymore.”

“Don’t phrase it like that."Jared laughed from the floor."That sounds worse than what I said-hey!"He jerked suddenly as Connor poked his side before changing the position they were in.He was adjusted so he was pinned on his back, Connor sitting above his head with each wrist tucked under one of his legs."Don’t be a dick!”

“How is this being a dick?"Connor laughed, looking down at Jared, his curls falling over his face.”We’re just getting comfortable and making it more comfortable for you.” Jared’s face heated up and he looked away from Connor, avoiding both pairs of eyes.“Oh-ho!"Connor grinned.”What?Struck a nerve, Jared?”

“He knows he’s got it coming."Evan hummed, laughing as Jared blushed.

"Fuck off, Evan.You get pinned in like, five seconds.“He huffed."Fuck you, Connor.”

“You don’t mean that."Connor gently walked his fingers down Jared’s side, letting out chuckles himself as he started to squirm."What’s the matter?”

“Nothing."Jared kept his voice as steady as possible, trying to block out the creepy crawly feeling on his side."Stop that.”

"Nope."Connor popped the "p”, gently scribbling his fingers over his stomach.

Jared bit down on his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head.Evan joined in, gently walking his fingers down from the bottom of Jared’s ribs to his hips.The dam holding back Jared’s laugh burst and he squeezed his eyes shut, laughing loudly as Evan’s fingers gently scratched across his stomach.“Wait-come ohohon-"Jared laughed, kicking his feet under Evan. “I didn’t even cheheheheat!”

“You did so!You distracted us!”Connor insisted, skittering his fingers over Jared’s midsection.

“Yeah, you said something gross!”Evan agreed, gently squeezing the flesh just above Jared’s hips.

“Not thahahaat you would know anythihihihing about anal!You hahahaven’t eheheven done it, Evahan!”Jared lurched away from Evan’s hands as he felt one of them come too close to one of his overly sensitive spots.

“You’re going to pay for that!”Connor sang as he watched Evan’s hands slide under Jared’s shirt.From the way Jared’s laughter rose an octave, Connor assumed Evan was tickling the spot just below Jared’s belly button as gently as he could.Jared’s face scrunched up as he lay under his two best friends, half way to hysterics.

Suddenly both boys stopped when they heard a particularly new noise come from the laughing mess under them.

“What was THAT!?”Connor was the first to speak, laughter flooding out of him.Evan laughed from the other side of Jared, covering his mouth with one hand.

“Nothing!Let go, asshole!”Jared tried to yank his arms down, his entire face as red as a cherry.

“I think you just snorted.”Connor snickered out, pulling a whole new wave of laughter from Evan.

“I fucking didn’t-can you let me go now asshole!?”Jared snapped at Connor.

Connor’s laughter died down a bit, chuckling as he watched Jared sit up and pull his legs under him.”That sounded like a fucking horse!”

“It was so funny.”Evan wheezed, catching his breath.

“Yep.”Jared tried to reclaim his usual sangfroid, sitting up straighter than normal. “That’s how I laugh…you guys have heard it a bunch.Are we done here?”

“Jared, are you mad?”Evan furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Jared and watching as he played with his glasses.

“You’re not mad that we made you-“

“Yes.I am.”Jared crossed his arms.”Because it sounds fucking stupid-it sounds like a fucking horn!”

Connor sat up, almost offended at Jared’s words.”It’s not stupid!It’s-you can’t help it!It’s like…it’s just a thing about you!It’s like how tall I am or how Evan is anxious when strangers ask for directions!”

“Oh, fuck off, Connor.”Jared scoffed.”You’re tall all the time, people know about that. Evan’s got anxiety, you figure that out when you look at him long enough. Nobody gives a shit about those things though, because you would probably like, punch anyone that said shit. What about my laugh? It’s loud and I fucking snorted-what are you looking at, Evan!”He demanded, feeling their eyes on him.

“I-It wasn’t ugly!”Evan frowned.”It was..it was nice.It just makes it sound like you don’t laugh around us.”

“I do-I just-the snorting-kids used to pick on it a lot so I started trying to train myself not to do it.”Jared shrugged.

Connor looked at Jared and Evan, not used to the third boy being so shy. He was usually the one taking jabs at them, teasing them or cracking jokes. He wasn’t the shy one.”We won’t.”

“Bullshit-“

“You didn’t make fun of me for my anxiety or Connor for his smoking, we won’t make fun of you for your snort.”

“I feel like you two are lying, but okay.”Jared’s shoulders dropped, the frustration leaving his posture.

“Jared.”Connor rolled his eyes.”We won’t.You’re bothered by it, aren’t you?”He waited for Jared to nod to move closer to him.”We won’t…make fun of you for it, but you know damn well we want to hear it more.It was happy!”

“What are you-Connor!”He groaned as he was shoved back against the couch, Connor straddling him.”Come on wasn’t that enough!”

“I don’t think we ever actually got an apology from you for cheating.”Connor tried to push Jared’s shirt up, pinching his hips.

“Evan! Don’t you dahahare!”Jared warned, kicking his feet as Evan tried to pin his legs.

Evan laughed at his friends, noting how Jared’s tone didn’t have the same heat as before.”Sorry, but you cheated against both of us.”He began scratching at the skin behind Jared’s knee, beaming as his laughter increased.

“I didn’t cheat!”Jared shouted, knowing damn well what he did.


End file.
